


Caught Under the Mistletoe

by merry_magpie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Holiday Fic Exchange, Jane has a hard time not talking about science, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Morning After, Natasha and Steve are bros, darcy/steve holiday fic exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to a party, starts a geekfest, signs an autograph, and kisses a pretty lady.  It’s a much better party than he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imogen_Penn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogen_Penn/gifts).



> Thanks to powderedmilk for the beta and cheerleading. You’re the best. 
> 
> This was supposed to end after chapter one but I got ambitious, decided to write a smut coda, and wound up writing a whole second chapter of smut and feels. Enjoy!

Even before the elevator doors open, Steve can hear the Christmas Eve party at Stark Tower. He glances around the room as he enters, Natasha on his arm. The gang’s all here, he thinks. And a decent amount of people he doesn’t recognize.

Like Thor’s friends. Steve wasn’t expecting Thor to be at the party and from Natasha’s expression she wasn’t either. She doesn’t give a lot away but she’s a lot more expressive now that she trusts Steve and he has a better read on her. They’ve been working together more and more in the last year - turns out they’re a good team. They’re even better when Clint is around but SHIELD’s been sending him on a lot of solo missions since Loki turned him nearly two years ago now. Steve doesn’t think that’s really a good idea but SHIELD only seems to prize his leadership ability when it comes to rounding up the Avengers. Otherwise, they like people who fall in line.

“I didn’t realize Thor was still on earth,” he says to Natasha as they step off the elevator. The party is small by Stark’s standards. Mostly, it’s the Avengers and their friends. Frankly, that’s the only reason Steve came. If it had been like some of the other parties he’s seen Stark in the news for, well, he’d only ever go to one of those if he was ordered.

“Me either,” she says. She waves to Clint who is pouring what looks like a Jack and Coke by the bar across the room. “Think SHIELD knows?”

“Fifty-fifty. Though technically they know now since there are three SHIELD agents at the party.” She snorts at him and quirks her lips into what he thinks of as one of her truest smiles which is when Tony descends on them, arms open wide, with a drink in his hand.

“My second and third favorite spies have finally joined us.” He gestures to Clint, who’s now talking to a pretty dark-haired young woman Steve doesn’t know, at the bar, while he pours something into a cocktail shaker. “Katniss, it turns out, is an excellent bartender which makes him SHIELD agent number one in all of our hearts.”

“Los Angeles, 2009,” Natasha says while she hugs Stark in a semi-greeting and takes the drink out of his hand, sniffs it, pouts and hands it back. “Really, Stark? How much sugar is in that drink?” She says but before Tony can answer she continues, “we were undercover at a high-end faux-speakeasy. He was a bartender, I was a waitress. He looked very good in a button down vest. Apparently, the training stuck but not the fashion sense.”

Tony circles around them, draping one arm around one and then the other and sort of pushes them towards the bar which puts them in the center of the room. “Come get a drink, mingle. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy very late Hanukkah. Am I leaving anything out? Kwanzaa? No? Okay, good.”

“Kwanzaa?” Steve asks as Tony walks away.

“I’ll explain after the party.” Natasha says walking away from Steve and over to Clint. “Go say hello. I’m going to get a good drink.” Steve watches her walk behind the bar and grab a bottle of vodka. He can hear Clint rag on her about her predictable choices from across the room while she pours a shot and slams it back.

Steve does try to mingle. He’s not exactly ever been good at it. The propaganda department folks gave him a decent amount of training when he became Captain America: diction, how to project both his voice and the confidence he didn’t feel, and even training on how to do polite small talk. It seems sort of pitiful that Steve still falls back on that training as frequently as he does. Sadder still that unless he’s with Clint or Natasha he still feels off enough around the rest of the Avengers to have to fall back on that training. Still, he’s the team captain and he’ll do what it takes to make sure they’re all more comfortable with each other.

He says hi to Banner first. Banner seems as out of sorts as Steve feels. Then he talks to Stark for a while when Tony comes over to rescue the two of them from what was rapidly becoming a conversation about the weather. He rotates back to Natasha’s side after he’s talked to someone else for a while if only because it’s nice to actually want to talk to someone at a party. Finally, he wanders over to Thor and his friends. They’re the single biggest group here and haven’t really parted ways most of the evening, giving Steve the feeling there’s an impenetrable wall around them.

“Thor, good to see you.” Steve says and holds out his hand but is quickly grabbed and wrapped up in Thor’s arms.

“Captain, it is good to see you. I have been remiss in not greeting you earlier.” Thor says.

“We’ve got lots of time to catch up now that you seem to be on Earth for a little while,” Steve says. He turns to the one other person he knows in the group. “Dr. Selvig. It’s good to see you again.” Thankfully, Selvig takes the hand offered and shakes it.

“Captain, it’s good to see you again and in much happier circumstances.” Selvig looks better than he did right after the battle but his eyes are bright like he has a fever and there is strain not only in his grin but in the tenor of the group once he starts talking.

Steve decides to change the subject. “And this is?” He turns to Dr. Jane Foster. He recognizes her from Thor’s dossier but Steve knows firsthand how weird it is to have people think they know all about you before you’ve even met.

“This is my Lady, Doctor Jane Foster.” Thor says, “and her mighty assistant Darcy Lewis.” Steve shakes Jane’s hand and then Darcy’s in turn. Darcy, it turns out, was the mystery brunette Steve saw talking to Clint earlier in the evening.

“Pleased to meet you.” Steve says. “I hear, Jane, that you’re an astrophysicist?” It’s not the most painful conversation he’s had tonight, that still belongs to Bruce, but it’s dry and functional so far. At least he’s avoiding the pitfall of whatever made everyone so protective and uneasy about Selvig.

Jane goes to say something but Darcy bursts in first. “Nope, nope, nope. No science talk.” She points firmly at both Jane and Selvig. “It’s off the official talking points list for the night.” She opens her purse, it looks like a giant gold envelope, and pulls up a list on her phone.

_No talking about the following:_   
_Science_   
_The Battle of Manhattan_   
_Stonehenge_   
_Unexpected naked times_   
_That one time I got food poisoning_   
_Intern Ian_   
_Science_   
_Thor’s brother_   
_Thor’s mother_   
_Family all together, except mine which isn’t a minefield of disaster and dysfunction_   
_Where mew mew is this evening_   
_Science_

“I see it’s on the list three times.” Steve says.

“It needs to be on the list three times. Seriously. If they start it will never end.”

“We’re not that bad.” Jane says to Darcy. “Really, we’re not that bad.” She looks to Thor to back her up but he’s looking anywhere but at Jane. “I can talk about things that aren’t on that list.”

“If you start,” Darcy says, “it will become a sucking vortex of geekery that will eventually destroy the party. This is our evening to not do science so…” She trails off. “No exceptions for Captain America is all I’m saying.”

Steve laughs. “Don’t let Tony see that list though, he’ll take it as a challenge.” This is, of course, when Tony walks by.

“What list? What challenge?” He says turning around in a circle as if he was a hound sniffing out a treat.

“Thanks.” Darcy says to Steve while she’s putting her phone in her bra.

“Sorry.” He says. He can feel the heat of a blush spreading over his cheeks and tries not to let his gaze follow her hand as it pats her phone now tucked safely away from prying hands.

“You can make it up to me later.” She says as she turns away from him, quietly enough that he probably wasn’t supposed to hear it. At least, he’s not sure whether or not he was supposed to.

“You can’t keep secrets from me in my own tower.” Tony says. Steve uses this as his moment to slip away and sneak back to Natasha.

Nat slides a beer over to him which he gratefully takes in hand. They watch Tony, Thor, Darcy, and Jane get into some sort of quasi argument before JARVIS hacks Darcy’s phone and reads the list out loud. Exactly as predicted Tony starts talking about science with Jane and Selvig while managing to drag Bruce over too. “That’ll keep them occupied for a while.” Nat says.

“Could be all evening.” Steve says and takes another sip. Maybe he could leave early if half the party heads to the lab or something?

“Pepper is here, she won’t let Tony slip his hosting duties tonight.” Nat takes another shot of vodka. “So, what about Darcy?”

“What about her?” Steve asks trying not to sound too hopeful or anything. Nat has been trying to set him up with a few women in the office now for a while. She thinks he needs to get back in the saddle. Steve can’t seem to explain that he never was really on any saddle in the first place so there was nothing to get back on.

“She’s a brunette, she’s attractive, she’s assertive, and she’s helped Thor save the world twice. I’d say she’s exactly your type.” She pauses - his expression must be as dubious as he feels because she says, “At least try flirting with her this evening.”

“I’m not sure about that,” he says.

Nat glares at him. “You aren’t nearly the bumbling idiot around women you seem to think you are.”

He shrugs because it’s as much of a non-answer as he can give right now and pushes away from the bar. He walks over towards Clint to say hello, now that Clint’s not manning the bar. Nat’s right, he thinks. Darcy’s actually probably as close to a type he has and he does admit, at least to himself, that he thinks she’s very attractive. And he hasn’t been a blushing virgin since before the War but it doesn’t mean that he still isn’t a damn fool around women he wants.

After an hour of what looks like fun debate for everyone but Darcy and Thor, Pepper breaks up the discussion between Tony, Selvig, Jane, and Bruce. After that the party starts flowing again. Pepper’s subtle about it though, if he wasn’t looking for it he wouldn’t even have noticed her doing it. He glances at Nat who is across the room talking with Tony’s friend Rhodey. She catches his eye just to smirk at him. Good thing he’s already learned not to bet against Natasha.

Steve’s leaning on a counter top off near the gaudy ten foot tall tree decorated in the knock-off Avengers merchandise. He wishes he had a cigarette to smoke just to give him something to pass the time. When he asked for one when he woke up he’d been given the stink eye harder than even Sister Agnes did when she was working Bucky and him over trying to figure out who started the fight this time. Then he’d been given the longest lecture about cancer, lung health, second hand smoke, and his responsibility as a national icon.

He sighs and allows himself one moment of self-pity. It’s still the small things that make him feel out of place.

Darcy walks over to him now that their little group has been broken up. She rummages around the floppy metallic purse she’s been carrying and pulls out what seems to be a picture of him printed out on computer paper. “Okay, while no one is looking and my reputation won’t be tarnished” she glances around like she’s the femme fatale in one of the Noir films Clint likes. “If I don’t get an autograph for my nephew from ‘the best superhero in the whole world’ my position as favorite auntie will be revoked. I’m his only auntie, Rogers. Do you understand how wrong that would be?” She says, sliding the paper towards him on the marble counter. “His name is Dylan, like the poet or the folk singer.” The sharpie on top of the paper rolls a bit when she stops the picture, caught by the broken-off nub of the clip on the cap.

He can’t quite place what he’s feeling right now and blames Natasha for making him think about Darcy at all. He’s happy to sign an autograph, flattered, even if he’s a bit embarrassed by the attention. He’s also disappointed that she didn’t come over to talk to him personally and surprised at the disappointment. Darcy keeps talking, poking at the phone in her hand. “I think it might actually break Thor’s heart if he finds out a relative of mine doesn’t think he’s the best.” She pauses for a moment as he’s drawing the star at the center of his shield in his signature. “Here.” She holds up her phone and there’s a picture of a small dark haired boy clutching a stuffed version of Captain America.

Seeing the kid actually makes Steve happier to be signing the autograph. “We could take a picture?” He suggests because that’s the thing to do now. He’s heard them called selfies but that seems such a childish name.

“I don’t want to impose.” She glances at his hand still holding the pen. “More than I already have. It’s your Christmas Eve too.”

“Would it be the best Christmas present from the best Auntie?”

She smiles at him. It’s wide and honest and Steve’s heart doesn’t skip, it’s just heartburn or something. “It would.” She agrees.

Steve flips the paper over and writes, “Merry Christmas, Dylan” on it. Darcy hands her phone over and he angles it until they’re both centered in the frame, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders and pulling them close together. Darcy holds up the paper for the picture. He flashes the Captain America smile he perfected on his USO tour and takes a few shots until Darcy has one that, “doesn’t make her look crazy-eyed.”

He’s watching Darcy text Dylan’s mother, Darcy’s older sister, with the picture when he hears Tony holler, “kiss, kiss, kiss.” He looks up to see what the commotion is and notices that now the party is looking over to the two of them. Clint joins in the chanting but while Natasha doesn’t join in she is smiling in a self-satisfied way. Pepper and Rhodey both seem to be trying to get Tony to stop. Darcy taps his shoulder and points up. They’re standing under a sprig of mistletoe. He hadn’t even seen it until now or he’d have avoided it.

Darcy glances up at him and blushes, just slightly, mostly it’s hidden by her glasses but this close he can see it. He feels his heart stutter again and thinks that even if this wasn’t the way that he wanted to kiss her, he does want to kiss her. He glances at Nat one last time because this is exactly the kind of thing where he has no idea what he should do. Darcy follows his gaze and glances around the room herself before she pulls back.

“What are we sixteen? Who even puts up mistletoe anymore?” She calls out to the room. She turns back to him and says, loud enough for others to hear. “You’re a nice guy, Cap. But I’ve been eating those little roasted garlic canapés all night. Garlic breath? Total boner killer.”

“You’re a boner killer.” Clint shouts out and Steve begins to defend her because she has all the right in the world to say no even if he’s disappointed. Nat gets there first though and smacks him on the shoulder. Steve winces for Clint’s arm, Nat doesn’t pull punches. Sometimes Steve thinks that those two communicate primarily in badly-timed double _entendres_ and violence.

Darcy walks away to Jane and starts laughing about something. Steve walks over to Tony to finally get him to properly introduce him to Rhodey. They had met briefly in the lab the other day but that was about it. “Steve. I tried for you big guy,” Tony say, patting Steve on the shoulder and turning to Rhodey. “You’d think that Captain America would have game, but the truth is out. None. He’s got none.”

“What game, Stark?” Steve asks though he knows perfectly well what Tony’s on about. Sometimes playing up the frozen for seventy years can derail these conversations.

“The Game, Steve. The flirting game, the kissing game, the sexing game,” Stark says.

“We were at war, didn’t think about the flirting and kissing too much.” A lie, but Stark doesn’t know that.

“Bullshit. You were twenty-five when you went to war. There’s plenty of time before that to pick up something.”

Before Steve can remind people once again that he didn’t always look like this, Rhodey says, “Not all of us can have threesomes when we’re sixteen.” He turns to Steve and says, “which I unfortunately know is true firsthand and not a Stark embellishment because I was his roommate and someone forgot to leave a warning.”

“Hey, if you were going to get laid by two very lovely co-eds at sixteen you would have forgotten to flag the door too.”

Pepper flies by with a drink in her hand for Rhodey and kiss on the cheek for Tony and says before she disappears back into the party, “Take it from his former personal assistant and current girlfriend, Tony just likes getting caught.”

Which actually leaves Tony a little flustered and Rhodey laughing hard enough he almost spills his drink. Steve laughs too. “Well, I wouldn’t know about that, but I do remember walking in on Bucky more than once. Don’t think its cause he liked to get caught though.” He makes sure to give Stark a side-eye as well. “It is why I started carrying a sketch pad and pencil around with me all the time. You never know when you were going to get kicked out of your own apartment.”

“Sexiled.” Stark interrupts.

It takes a few seconds for Steve to get the feel for the word but he likes it. It’s precise. “When you never know if you’re going to get sexiled from your own apartment then you should always have some entertainment with you.”

“Just think, Rhodey, you could have taken up art.” Stark smirks at Rhodey.

“Shut the fuck up, Tony,” Rhodey says and laughs again.

Steve finally manages to get a real introduction to Rhodey out of Tony and Steve learns once again that he’s the reason someone else went into the military during peace time. He’s not sure if he even likes the idea of a standing army, though he realizes it hasn’t been a standing army for a decade now. When he was growing up no one wanted to think about repeating the horrors of the Great War and the Army barely existed. According to all the military history he’d read about life after his War the army had grown and kept getting bigger whether or not the country was at war. Don’t get him wrong, the value of the armed forces could not be underestimated when it was needed nor did he ever regret being part of them. They’d changed his life for the better and gave him a chance to matter. Still it’s confusing that people would look to him as an example of why someone would go into the military when there weren’t people to defend. Mostly, he thinks it’s because the idea of being in the military as a career is baffling. But then, he’d wanted to be an illustrator before the War and a lot of people thought that was silly so he probably shouldn’t judge.

He finally winds his way back to Nat after a while. “Spectacular way to blow it back there,” she says with no preamble.

“I thought I was getting along with Rhodey just fine.”

She doesn’t even pretend to take his bait. “You leaned in to kiss her and then you looked at me.”

“I had no idea if I really should or not.” He says, because the revelation that he’d leaned towards Darcy to kiss her when he didn’t even realize he had was not what he wants to talk about. Every time he talks to Nat tonight he has to rethink how interested he is in Darcy.

“Well, the person you should have been checking in with about that was not me,” she says. “You two did look like you were enjoying each other’s company before Stark was an ass and ruined the moment.”

“She’s really something.” Steve says.

“I bet she is,” Nat says smiling into her drink – plain sparkling water by the looks of it. Steve wonders who or what she’s sobering up for. “If the opportunity comes up again, just go for it.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He says and throws off a salute.

He leaves the bustle of the party to clear his head. There’s a main balcony off the room but he also knows of one on the other side of the floor that’s smaller and slightly less protected from the wind. Steve thinks that might give him a chance to be alone. He wanders the hallways nursing his third beer of the evening, enjoying the quiet of the empty hallways. He opens the door to the balcony and shivers against the wind a bit even with the outdoor heaters doing their best to defeat the New York winter. He’s grateful, again for the thousandth time, that he no longer has asthma and doesn’t have to worry about the cold wind ripping away his ability to breathe. Especially, when he realizes he’s not alone out here.

Darcy is leaning over the railing huddled in a large wool coat and a hat that looks hand-knit. She turns around when she hears the door close behind her. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I didn’t think anyone else was out here. I should have checked with JARVIS.”

“No problem.” She says and pats the railing next to her. “I’m appreciating the view.” He thinks that the view is lovelier back here where it includes her. “I’ve never been to New York before so this feels unreal. Like I’m watching a movie or something.”

“You’ve never been to New York?” He can’t even imagine it.

“Grew up in Colorado and Seattle. College was Culver in Virginia. New Mexico for science internships and space aliens. Then Banff and Tromso for more science. London for more science and space aliens. I do get around just not to NYC before now.”

“It’s my favorite city in the world. Nothing beats it.”

“I don’t know,” she says and there’s a light challenge in it. “London is pretty awesome.”

“Well, my only memories of London are on shore leave during the Blitz but it was a damned good city then. I imagine it’s better now. No New York, though.”

“I guess I’ll have to be convinced then,” she says as she leans towards him again. Steve thinks this would probably be a good time to pull her into a kiss but his arms don’t move. She slaps her forehead. “Damn. I’m sorry. I keep flirting with you and you’re taken. This is not okay.”

“Wait, what?” He asks because he has no idea what she’s talking about.

“You’re here with Natasha, the Black Widow?” She waves her arms in the shape of an hourglass and Steve honestly doesn’t know if she’s trying to trace Black Widow’s hourglass insignia or Natasha’s figure.

“We’re just good friends,” he says.

“Oh, I’ve heard that one before.” She laughs in a politely sarcastic way.

“No, really.” He insists. “She’s probably my best friend but she’s nothing beyond that.” It’s not quite the truth but trying to explain the depth of the bond that comes from fighting on the same team to someone who hasn’t lived it is probably not the conversation to have right now.

“Really? Pinky swear?” She holds out her pinky.

It’s charming that she does one of those things that hasn’t changed since his childhood. “Pinky swear,” he says, shaking her pinky. “Do you think I would be that big a cad to fool around behind Nat’s back?”

“Hey, people surprise you all the time.” She says and sounds a bit bitter.

“Well, not me. I’ve got no surprises. Only smiles and apple pie. I thought you knew, I’m Captain America.” He puts his hands on his hips and strikes one of the cheesier poses from his days as a propaganda piece. It works because she laughs. This one is real and it makes him happy to know he was the cause of it.

Knowing that Darcy thought he and Nat were together does shine a light on why she might have demurred under the mistletoe. She doesn’t seem the type to be demure otherwise. “Was that why you didn’t want to kiss under the mistletoe?”

“Oh, no,” she says, taking a step towards him. “No, that was purely for garlic breath reasons.”

“Just the garlic breath?” He says, closing the distance between them.

“I wouldn’t lie to Captain America.” She breathes into her palm and shakes her head no. “I brushed my teeth and no more garlic breath.”

“I don’t see any mistletoe though.” He teases her.

“I can fix that,” she says grabbing her phone from her jacket pocket. She turns slightly away from him to work it but compensates for it by wrapping her free arm around his waist. It rests gently again him and he can feel nervous tremors in her arms that he can’t hear in her voice. It’s nice to know that she’s more nervous than she seems. He knows he’s nervous. He slides his arm behind her and rests his palm against the small of her back.

“ _Et voila_.” She says and holds up a mistletoe image on her iPhone. “There’s an app for that.” She angles the phone above her head and smiles up at him which is all sign he needs to lean down to kiss her.


	2. Darcy

They stay out chatting until Darcy complains because she’s too cold. Even Steve’s warm hands aren’t enough though they are very nice wrapped around hers and rubbing her knuckles. The inside of the Tower feels overly warm for her coat and hat so she takes them off or at least she tries to but once she starts with her coat Steve actually gets behind her and helps her off with it. What even? That is some serious gentlemanly behavior right there. She never thought she’d find that hot but damn she was wrong. 

She’s not exactly sure how to play this. Continue to flirt? Play it cool? Does he want to hook up later? Does she? Okay, that’s a stupid question. She wants all of him, on her, right now. She’s sober, he’s been nursing a few beers all night so he’s got to be good to go, she’s got a few condoms in her purse and this is Stark Tower so there are probably hidden stashes of extra condoms around just waiting for orgies to break out. All that still doesn’t help her figure out how to act when they get back to the party. 

Steve decides for them and they head back to the party as a unit. Jane gives her a discreet thumbs-up behind Steve’s back, which is nice. Because, right? Score. Steve keeps the hand at her back and she swears there are sparks of heat running up her spine. She is so turned on and in public. It’s madness. Somehow she manages to talk to people instead of babbling incoherently. 

Eventually, they head back to her room because gentleman Steve wants to walk her back to her doorstep. 

Wow. Again.

He apparently didn’t realize she was staying in the Tower thanks to Stark. “Tony offered to put us up while we’re in town. Fancier than the Ritz and way more affordable because it’s free. Which is good because we live on funding and hope.” She says when they stop outside her door.

“I know a bit about what that’s like,” Steve says.

“Thrift shopping was a lot more fun when I didn’t have to do it.” Darcy shrugs. Jeez, she needs to shut up right now. She’s seen the Captain America movies growing up and she knows Steve grew up poor enough to make decisions between medicine and food. She’s sounding like a stuck up brat right now.

“I thought we’d have a bit more time together, maybe a taxi ride back to your hotel or a long walk or something,” Steve says, changing the subject like a champ.

She realizes this thing is a now or never kind of deal. She looks at up him through her lashes and put as much flirtatiousness as she can in her voice. “You could come in for coffee.” She hopes to God he knows what that’s code for but even if they just drink coffee and talk she’d be happy right now. Mostly. 

“Sure, that would be great.” He says and she can see a blush creeping up his neck. He totally knows what that means. 

Best Christmas ever. 

When they get in the door Darcy puts her floppy purse down on the kitchen counter and her coat and hat she’s had with her since she and Steve returned to the party, when she turns around Steve is right there. She can feel his body heat through her dress even though he’s not touching her. She can’t keep her hands off of him. She wraps her arms around his waist and pulls him to her. He goes willingly and presses her against the counter behind her. He picks her up by the waist and easily sets her on top of the counter, pushing the coat to the floor. From here she’s tall enough to kiss him easily, so she does. 

It’s also a perfect position to spread her legs and bring him closer to her, directly against him. He wraps his hands under her ass and pulls her forward while she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They stay like that for a while until she’s about to go crazy. As he bites her neck she says, “do you want to?”

“Where’s the bed?” Is all he asks. 

“Bedroom’s back there.” She points and he picks her up like it’s nothing, which yeah, superhero she gets it, but she’s ready to go and this is just obscene it’s so hot. 

He manages to kick off his shoes on his way to her bedroom and she obliges by kicking off her heels to join his wing tips. 

He tosses her onto the bed and the sewn-in crinoline on her dress (mod cloth, on sale, she’s still proud and she got it two years ago) bounces up exposing her panties. Before she knows what’s going on Steve is kneeling by the bed pulling her towards him. He kisses her inner thigh while his hands sneak up her sides to pull down her underwear. She lifts up her butt and enjoys his touch as he shimmies them down. She doesn’t have time to think about anything else though before he kisses his way up to her slit. He licks tentatively and gives her a thumbs up as if to ask the question, “yes, this?”

“Oh, God. Yes. Please.” She says. Because oh God, yes please. 

He’s a gold star member of the cunnilingus club. Her hips start to buck up against him as she gets closer to orgasm and he pins her down, gently even, with one arm, while he continues to lick, explore, and generally drive her crazy with his mouth. She is so close that she starts to chant, “please, just please, please.” She can hear him laugh and he slows down. She’s pinned in place by his arm, she really can’t do much more than smack him while accusing him of being a wicked tease. He does pause for a moment to wiggle his eyebrows at her. Which is hilarious, charming, and even more of a tease.

“Just get back to work.” She tries to huff in exasperation but it comes out sounding needy.

“Oh, this ain’t work.” He says, his voice rough and deep.

After that she comes quickly and hard. She’s not sure how soundproof the walls here are but she’s a screamer so she hopes that they’re thick because there was no way she wasn’t going to be loud after that. When her hips sink down into the bed, Steve grabs her hand and squeezes. It’s surprisingly tender and it just about melts her heart. 

He shifts on the bed until he’s lying next to her and asks, “was that good?”

She can barely form a coherent thought and just mumbles something that sounds vaguely like a yes. She’d be embarrassed but a man that good should know when he makes a girl stupid from sex. He laughs at her but starts to lightly stroke her hair and her sides, while kissing her forehead, cheeks, chin, and collarbone. Just like the hand squeeze it’s incredibly tender. She’s not used to this kind of affection from a one-night stand and for the first time tonight wonders if maybe she wants this to be more because she’s fairly sure that Steve would be game. 

A scenario forms in the back of her mind. Jane getting funding from Stark Industries that includes Tony’s offer of a place for Thor and his friends. Moving from London to New York. Who knows, maybe the stars will align like that. Or maybe not. She can play it by ear.

She’s finally regained her ability to speak and she says, “You know I could go for a second round and it looks like you’d still like a first one.” She grabs his cock through his trousers and squeezes. He breathes a little funny.

She starts to unbuckle his belt while she asks, “Is this okay, do you want to do more?”

Steve says, “nnnggggg.” Or something to that effect.

“Okay, serious moment. I’m going to need a yes or no here.” 

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am.” He says.

“Oh, kinky, I like.” She says and she tries to help him out of his pants but instead they end up getting off the bed and stripping down. It’s not a striptease, it’s fairly utilitarian, but she does sneak a peek while he’s taking off his shirt and damn is he fine. 

“I’ve got some condoms in my purse,” she says just as Steve says, “I think there are rubbers in the drawer over there.”

“Great minds and all that.” He laughs. His cock isn’t the biggest she’s had, that honor belongs to her favorite dildo and it’s unfair to really try to compare any man to that thing, but it looks firm and thick and she can’t wait to roll a condom on it and get it inside her. 

He tugs open the drawer next to her bed and pulls out a roll of condoms and enough lube that it has a hand pump. 

“Stark really knows how to stock up his guest suites.” She says.

“I’m not complaining.” Steve says.

“This is not me complaining. Trust me, you’ll know if I’m complaining.” She flops down on the bed and beckons him over with a crook of her finger.

He tosses her the condoms but places the lube back on the night stand. She’s plenty wet right now, he’s made sure of that. Then he flops down on the bed next to her. She can’t help herself, condoms forgotten she’s got to get her hands on him now. Just to feel his skin. She kisses him running her hand up and down his side, groping and fondling him in every conceivable way as he sighs against her.

“Darcy, I really like this,” he begins.

“But can we fuck now?” She finishes for him. “Yes, please.” She tears open one of the condom wrappers and slides the condom over his cock. He’s already leaking a bit of pre-come and his eyes are getting a bit glassy. 

She lies back and he kneels between her legs, placing his cock against her. He checks in with her once before he slides inside in one smooth stroke. God, it feels so good. He pauses when he’s all the way inside and pants for a few moments before he starts to thrust. It takes them a little bit of time to find a rhythm that works for both of them but once they do Darcy is quickly lost to the warmth and pleasure of it all. Steve kisses her and nibbles her ear while keeping up his pace. He finally finds the magic angle and once there he just hits it again and again until she’s coming around him. 

He continues to thrust getting more and more lost, his kisses losing coherence, and he comes a few minutes later. 

Steve takes care of the condom while she washes herself up. They cuddle for a bit before both of them fall asleep wrapped around each other.

When she wakes up, she’s alone and for a moment she’s heartbroken before she hears someone walking around in her bedroom.

“Morning,” Steve says. He’s got some pj pants on and nothing else. Most likely provided, _gratis_ , by Stark alongside some big fluffy robes or something. Maybe the robot butler fetched them from his room? 

She gets out of bed, still naked, and stretches. She catches Steve staring. He looks like that cat that got caught with the cream. She’s okay being the cream right now if he’s going to keep looking at her like that. She grabs her night shirt and flannel pj bottoms from her suitcase. In the time it takes her to do that, Steve’s brought her a cup of coffee. “I guessed cream and sugar, but we can make another one if I got it wrong.”

She’ll take her coffee any way she can get it but it’s too early to even try to get that point across. “Coffee. Good.” She says. 

“It’s snowing,” he says. From this high up the snow swirls in the wind between the skyscrapers.

“I haven’t had a white Christmas since I left Colorado when I was nine,” she says between sips. “I hope the snow stays around for a bit today. 

“Me too.” He says, but he’s not looking at the snow, he’s looking at her. 

She doesn’t know if this thing between them will last. Not while she’s in London and he’s a globe-trotting superhero. Right now she imagines that it could, though, and that’s enough.


End file.
